1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fasteners, such as nuts, that may be used in conjunction with a threaded shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to create a secure connection between opposing components, nuts and bolts may be used. Bolts generally include heads having threaded shafts extending therefrom. The threaded shaft of a bolt is positioned to extend through apertures in opposing first and second components until the head of the bolt is positioned against the first component. A nut having a wall defining a threaded aperture is then threadingly engaged with the threaded shaft of the bolt. The nut is threadingly advanced along the shaft of the bolt by rotating the nut about a longitudinal axis of the shaft until the nut contacts the second component. The nut may then be tightened by additional rotation of the nut about the longitudinal axis of the threaded shaft of the bolt to threadingly advance the nut until the first and second adjacent components are secured together with the desired amount of force. However, when the threaded shaft of the bolt is long, an inordinate amount of time may be required to rotate the nut to threadingly advance the nut along the threaded shaft of the bolt and into contact with the second component.